


Present and Future Family

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, They are married!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Qrow and Clover take care of Yang and Blake's twins for a day.Maybe they want this sort of life every day.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Present and Future Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamoiselle_sica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/gifts).



> This is a present for my friend Sica since it was her birthday yesterday!
> 
> Sorry its late but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I have no idea how to write children but i did my best!

Qrow and Clover had noticed that Yang and Blake needed a small break from looking after their twins Sol and Luna so they had offered to look after them while they went on a date. The two young women happily accepted their offer and on the day of their date dropped the twins off at their uncles’ home in Patch. It wasn’t that far from Taiyang’s home either.

“So kiddos, what do ya wanna do?” Qrow asked them as he crouched down to their level.

“Can we play the new game, uncle Qrow?” Sol asked him excitedly, the spitting image of Yang except for his shorter hair, gold eyes and cat ears. 

“Yeah, I wanna play it too!” Luna chimed in, her lavender eyes sparkling in equal excitement. With her long black hair done up in a braid, she looked more like Blake and that was including the cat ears.

“Okay, let’s go play it!” Qrow exclaimed as he scooped them both in his arms and stood up. They were getting bigger every time he saw them but he had no problems holding them both.

“Yaaay!” The kids cheered in unison while Clover watched on fondly.

“Then I’ll make a snack for us.” He told them as he walked towards the kitchen.

“But you’ll play with us right, uncle Clover?” Luna asked with big hopeful eyes.

Clover smiled and patted her head. “Of course, I’ll be really quick and then come join you!”

“You promise?” Sol asked, looking just as hopeful as his sister.

Clover patted his head and said, “I promise.”

The twins looked satisfied with his words so Qrow carried them to the living room and placed them on the couch. He turned on the TV, booted up the game and each gave them a controller.

“We’re gonna win, Uncle Qrow!” Sol exclaimed, looking proud as he turned to his sister. “Right, sis?”

“Yeah! You won’t be the champion for long!” She told Qrow, looking determined.

Qrow laughed and said, “Sounds like I don’t need to go easy on you.”

“Bring it on!” The twins cheered in unison as they selected their characters and began the game. It was a fighting game that could have four players instead of just two so the twins liked to play it with their moms and extended family when they got the chance.

So the three of them played together with Qrow winning every game, although the twins almost won when they decided to team up against him. Qrow thought they’d definitely gotten better since the last time they played together.

“Looks like I won again. You sure you don’t want me to go easy on you two?” Qrow asked with cocky bravado.

“Ugh no! We want to beat you for real!” Luna told him with a pout.

“It doesn’t count if you aren’t trying, uncle Qrow!” Sol exclaimed, also with a pout.

Qrow couldn’t help the laugh that left him while the kids glared at him. Then Clover walked in with the snacks, shaking his head at their antics.

“Sounds like you’re having fun in here!” He stated as he handed out the plates with the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. “How about you take a little break before playing again?”

“Okay, thanks uncle Clover!” Luna said before taking a bite.

“And then you’ll play with us!” Sol added through a mouthful of food.

“I did promise after all.” Clover smiled fondly at them before he turned his gaze to his husband.

Qrow had a smug smile on his face as he spoke, “I’m not gonna go easy on you just because I love you.”

“Oh I know, I’m prepared to lose.” Clover told him easily as he ate his sandwich.

“Heh, who knows, maybe the three of you together can beat me.” Qrow sounded as if victory was in the bag which wasn’t surprising at all.

The twins voiced their frustrations at him while Clover shook his head and vowed to do his best at least.

After many more matches of Qrow winning, Sol and Luna finally won when Clover and Qrow had gotten a little more competitive with each other, getting distracted with focusing on taking each other out and so the twins claimed victory for themselves. They celebrated by jumping up and down on the couch and cheering, looking happy at their first victory. 

“Good job you two!” Clover applauded them with a big smile on his face.

They both gave him big hugs and Sol said, “Thanks for helping, uncle Clover!”

Qrow narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously. “Did you plan this?”

Clover smirked at him, sounding smug as he spoke. “You were pretty easily distracted.”

Qrow brought his hand to his forehead as if he would faint. “My own husband turned against me!”

“Well, you were the one who suggested it.” Clover stated simply with a shake of his head.

“Oh the betrayal!” Qrow ignored him and continued with pretending to be hurt.

Luna pulled on his shirt to get his attention. “Are you really upset uncle Qrow?”

Qrow stopped his act and hugged her. “Of course not, I was just teasing him. Your team work was amazing!”

She thanked him with a giggle as Sol came over and joined the hug. “Next time we’ll win without uncle Clover’s help!”

Clover gave a sheepish laugh. “I’m sure that won’t be difficult.”

Qrow huffed out an amused laugh and said, “Well I think that’s enough video games for now, how about we go outside?”

The twins exclaimed their affirmatives and scrambled off the couch to get their shoes on with Qrow and Clover right behind them. They all ran around outside for a while, playing tag, hide and seek, you name it. Once the kids were thoroughly tuckered out, Clover scooped them into his arms and brought them back inside the house where he took them to the guest room so they could have a nap. He and Qrow both kissed their foreheads as they tucked them into bed.

The two men closed the door quietly and headed downstairs to start dinner so it would be ready for when the twins woke up.

“Those kids sure have a lot of energy, I’m starting to feel my age.” Qrow said as he stretched his arms far above his head.

“You always do well to keep up with them though, you really look like a father.” Clover told him as he softly brushed his cheek with his thumb.

“I could say the same about you.” Qrow replied as he leaned into the touch.

“Then how would you feel if I said I wanted to be a father with you?” Clover sounded hesitant as he spoke.

Sensing his worry, Qrow leaned forward and kissed him reassuringly. “I’d love that with you Clover.”

Clover smiled brightly at him and hugged him tight. “Thank you, I love you so much Qrow.”

Qrow melted into the hug and said, “I love you too Clover.”

So they stayed in each other’s embrace, neither wanting to be anywhere else but here. Soon they would get dinner together, wake the kids and eat but right now, in this moment, they simply existed together.

It was perfect.

  
  



End file.
